1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayer inductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices have been increasingly required to have a smaller size and a slimmer thickness with the development of IT technology, and the demands of markets for smaller and thinner devices have increased. For this reason, materials and structures capable of improving inductance of a power inductor realizing high-inductance low-direct resistance are needed.
As for the existing chip inductor, several layers of laminates in which electrode patterns are formed in a lamination type are stacked, and wirings for the respective layers are connected through via holes.
The electrode patterns are formed on ferrite sheets by a printing process. The laminates of the thus formed ferrite+electrode sheets are stacked, and interlayer connection is performed through the via holes.